Integra's New Pet
by Sharta
Summary: When Alucard comes home with a present for his Master, Integra is surprised. She's even more surprised when she finds out that it's a werewolf. The whole Hellsing staff is surprised when Integra's icy demeanor starts melting away, and finds that werewolves are natural cooking prodigies. Rated M for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Sharta: Hello everyone!**

**Soaring: Hiya! Sorry for the long AN, but things must things must be explained!**

**Sharta: My best friend is new to fanfic and currently cannot post stories on her account. Once she gets that fixed this story will be on her profile also.**

**Soaring: Yup :)**

**Sharta: This story is based on our Skype talks due to our discovery of Hellsing. **

**Soaring: Which led to mass fangirl rants and RP's :D**

**Sharta: Yupz :D The werewolf is based off myself and Soaring is Integra.**

**Soaring: Puppy! *hugglez* **

**Soaring: R&R please! **

_Integra's New Pet_

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked out of her office window, smoke Ifrom her cigar curling around her. Nightfall had just arrived and the clouds were low and heavy, creating an eerie fog that surrounded her estate.

She watched as her Hellsing soldiers returned from their mission. Alucard still couldn't get along with the men, so Integra was sure he ran ahead without them, and at any moment he would phase in through the wall and tell her how the hunt went.

A few moments later, Integra began to wonder where he was. He should have already arrived in her office, lounging in front of the fire place. Integra turned around and started walking to the door. She was going to find the beast, even if he didn't want to be found. He was probably still sulking about the mission that he was being sent on; a joint mission with Alexander Anderson of Iscariot. Neither one of the two men were happy about the mission that would take them to America to deal with a vampire problem.

Integra navigated her way through the long and winding halls to find herself at the heavy metal door that blocked the entrance to Alucards' room. She could hear snarling from the other side of the door, but there were two sets. She knew Alucard has… special… talents, but making two sets of snarls at the same time was not one of them.

"Alucard!" Integra called through the door to let him know that she was coming in. Even though she's been his master for over a year now, he's still fiercely protective of his space. Integra shoved open the heavy door, the find Alucard snarling at a pitch black wolf chained to the manacles that where attached to the wall. Its amber eyes blazed with fury and its lips drew back to show long, jagged teeth.

Both beasts' heads' snapped up to look at Integra, standing frozen in the doorway. Alucard's disposition changed right away; he straightened up, put a huge grin on his face, and his claws returned to regular finger nails.

"Why, hello, Master," he said in a sly voice as he glided smoothly over to Integra. The devious look on his face snapped her out of her daze.

"Alucard, what is the meaning of this?" His grin widened at his master's question.

"Why, Master, it's an early birthday present." He gestured with his slender hand at the beast. It cowered once again into the wall, snarling.

She turned to Alucard and asked, "Come again?"

"An early birthday present, Master." Integra was still confused.

"Where did it come from?"

"The last vampire that you sent the men and me to kill had captured her in Hungary, so, now she is my gift to you. She'll keep you company while I'm away." His face turned sour, but only for an instant before his wicked grin was back, thinking about the werewolf.

"What were you two doing when I first came in here?"

"I was getting her used to the idea, Master."

"What idea?" Integra was more than annoyed now.

"Her new living situation, Master," Alucard answered.

Integra sighed as she pulled her glasses off her face and pinched the bridge of her nose. She replaced my glasses before asking, "Does she even understand English?"

Alucard started pointedly at the wolf then jerked his chin at his master, demanding a reply.

"Yes." Was the simple response given.

"Very well, are you dangerous to me or to any of my men or staff?"

"No." Another simple response was all that was offered.

"Elaborate, dog, and she is Master!" Alucard hissed, advancing threateningly.

"No, Master, I will not harm any humans," the wolf answered, but not after she barred her teeth threateningly at Alucard.

"Are you truly going to obey me and be my servant?" Integra asked.

"Yes, Master," the wolf said, bowing her head submissively.

"Very well then, Alucard, release her from the manacles," Integra ordered the red-clad vampire. Alucard obediently glided forward and unlocked the shackles. The wolf immediately jumped away from Alucard and hid behind Integra. She turned to face the beast, but found a young woman, nothing to protect her from the cold; her entire body was covered with smears of mud and other filth that Integra could only guess to be fecal matter. Her long, black hair was matted with straw and the same filth that covered her body. Her prior living conditions must have been terrible.

Her heart softened somewhat towards the beast, sympathizing with her. She may be a werewolf, but unethical treatment is not tolerated in the Hellsing home. Integra laid her short, tan trench coat on the shivering girl. It wasn't much, but it would last until the beast had taken a warm bath and had changed into decent clothes; Integra would deal with Alucard later.

As they walked up the stairs back into the main part of the house, Walter was just walking to the door.

"Walter, start the bath." Integra ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am." He bowed slightly as he went on to fulfill her request. Integra continued to lead the quiet beast, giving a mini tour of the things on the way while giving Walter a chance to draw the bath.

"What is your name, Daughter of the Moon?" Integra asked.

"H-Hajna," the girl stuttered, visibly shivering, and not from the cold.

Integra sighed; she hoped that the girl would see that there was nothing to fear, and stop being so skittish. Integra watched as she jumped at a crash sounding from the kitchen.

By the time they arrived at the bath, Walter was just finishing laying out the soap and towels.

"Your timing is perfect, Ma'am," he bowed again, observing Hajna, who was hiding behind Integra, from the corner of his eye. "Do you require anything else?"

"Please lay out an outfit for Hajna. Just put it on my desk, I will bring it to her once she finishes her bath." Walter nodded and glided out of the room, leaving the two alone.

Integra turned to look at the girl; she had slumped over, and was hugging herself protectively, pulling the trench coat tighter around herself, while staring at the floor.

Integra sighed before saying,"I don't know how you were treated in your past, but know that I do not tolerate any cruelty, to humans or otherwise, on my estate. You have nothing to fear."

"The vampire seems to think otherwise… Master." The way she said _Master_ almost sounded derogatory; she didn't think of Integra as _Master_ yet.

"That was just Alucard being, well, Alucard. Don't take him too seriously when it comes to matters like this, he feels a need to make all who are around him intimidated. He will not do anything to physically harm you unless you threaten the safety of me or of any of the household staff. Now, never mind Alucard, you need to take a bath and then put on real clothes. I will be back in twenty minutes to give you your new clothes." The last thing Integra saw as she closed the door was the girl staring timidly at the full tub.

Integra navigated her way back to her office to hopefully get some work done before returning to the bath to give the girl the clothes that sat neatly folded on the corner of her desk. She sat down at her desk and lit a cigar, puffing on it thoughtfully. Her mind was filled with questions about the girl. What in the world were her living conditions before Alucard saved her? Obviously not good ones. Speaking of Alucard, why did he save her? Normally, he would have killed any supernatural creature without a moment's hesitation. Why not his time? What's so special about this creature that quelled his hand? She could only guess; Alucard is as mysterious as a black hole sometimes.

She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the shadows in the corner nearest the fireplace darken. Alucard silently stretched out on the floor in front of the fireplace, like a cat who had found a patch of sunlight.

When Integra did notice his presence, she looked up and asked,

"What are you playing at, Alucard?"

"Why, nothing at all, Master." His sly look and tone of voice told her otherwise.

"Why did you save her when you have destroyed all before her?" Integra was not asking, she was demanding nicely.

"You need entertainment for when I'm not here, Master. She is the perfect form of entertainment." He stretched and yawned as he said it.

"Entertainment for myself or for you?" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"You will have excess time on your hands once I'm gone, Master, she will fill that time." Exasperated, she ceased trying to get a straight answer out of him. She was simply too tired to care about his motives. She puffed on her cigar mindlessly for a few minutes. She pulled out her pocket watch when she came back around to find that it was time to take Hajna her clothes.

She snuffed out her cigar in the ash tray before standing and picking up the clothes. As she walked out of the room, she could hear Alucard purring. The beasts' punishment would come later, but for the moment, she had a different beast that needed tending.

Now standing outside the door to the bath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." a small voice replied. So she opened the door to find the girl sitting on the floor, back against the tub, leaning on the wall with her right side, knees pulled up to her chin, with a towel wrapped around herself. From what was visible of her shoulders, Integra could see scars littering her sun-kissed skin, ranging from long, jagged ones to short, deep ones.

Integra sighed as she set the clothes on the edge of the now drained tub, next to her now muddy coat. Integra crouched down beside the girl, invoking a whimper from her as she cowered further into the corner. The girls' reaction solidified her hunch. Not only was she neglected, but she was beaten and abused.

"It's alright, nothing like that will ever happen to you again while I'm around." She couldn't touch the girl to comfort her, she was afraid that would send her over the edge. Integra now understood why Alucard had saved the girl. When he was young, and before he became a vampire, Alucard was held captive by a Turkish sultan and raped daily. He is very protective of anyone who had suffered that kind of abuse, or any other kind.

Integra walked out of the room to let the girl dress, wondering what would have happened to the girl if Alucard had not found her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soaring: Hey ya'll! Sorry for not posting a new chapter for so long, but we've been busy!**

**Sharta: And I thought that we didn't post 'cause there were no reviews *stares at readers pointedly* Anyhoo, this is a filler chapter and the fun stuff will start next chapter *evil laugh***

**Soaring: Please, please, with cherries on top give us reviews! *jumps up and down***

Disclaimer: Does it look like we own Hellsing?

_Chapter 1_

When Integra arrived back in her office, Alucard was still sprawled in front of the fire; he must have thrown a few more logs on the fire because it was much warmer.

She didn't say anything to the vampire, but she smirked, knowing that he was watching her out of the corner of his eye. He scooted closer to the fire and pretended like he didn't notice her presence.

Integra took a cigar out of a drawer in her desk, lit it, and then went to stand by the large window. It was almost pitch black outside, the only things that were illuminated were the lampposts, their faded yellow light shined dimly.

She puffed on her cigar, thinking about recent developments, but then she remembered that Hajna had no idea where anything was. _I better give Hajna the tour personally and try to assert the fact that she has nothing to fear from myself or the staff_, Integra thought.

"Don't leave this room until I come back, Alucard." she ordered the cat-like vampire, who only grunted in response, before stamping out her cigar and leaving the room.

She walked back to the bathroom and knocked quietly on the wooden door.

"Come in." Hajna whimpered. Integra sighed and opened the door to find the werewolf dressed, but cowering in the corner, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. She wore a peasant style, white, cotton top with black, leather pants.

"What are you doing down there?" Integra asked gently as she crouched beside the shaking girl. She didn't whimper that time, which was an improvement, but she still flinched significantly.

"Waiting," Hajna whispered, eyeing Integra cautiously.

"Waiting for what?"

"For something bad to happen," the girl said, scooting as close to the wall as possible.

She knew what Hajna meant by _something_. Integra remained silent for a moment, unsure what to say, but she decided and said, as she stood up,

"Come on. Get up, I'm going to give you a tour of the estate and introduce you to all my staff." Hajna looked up at her, uncertain, but Integra gave her a smile, and held out a hand to help her up. Hajna looked at the extended hand as if it was something dangerous and slowly stood up on her own. Integra dropped her hand and acted like nothing happened.

Integra led the werewolf through the Hellsing mansion, introducing her to the main staff. The maids took an instant liking to the shy girl, and Integra hoped that their outgoing personality would rub off on the young werewolf.

Once they made it to the kitchen, they found the cook, hard at work preparing a dinner for the staff. The cook was a plump, kind woman with a stubborn streak. Her long brown hair was bulled up into a bun, but a few loose ends stuck to her face as she bustled around the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Sir Integra!" the cook called as she continued to rush around the kitchen. She stopped when she saw Hajna hidden behind her master. "Who is this?" she asked kindly. "Would you like a brownie, I can make you some?" the cook asked the shy werewolf.

"No, no, you're busy, I'm not really that hungry!" she was flustered, actually, truly, flustered. Integra couldn't believe it, the quiet, cowering girl was now showing an emotion other than fear; who knew that a simple trip down to the kitchen would turn into such a break through?

"Nonsense! What would you like?" the cook asked, stirring a soup while she waited for a reply.

"No, really, you shouldn't have to make me anything!" Hajna said. She even was waving her hands around in opposition to the thought of the cook making her food.

"Well, if you insist, but I can't have anyone hungry in this house. Come here and you can make your own dinner while I finish making dinner for the staff." the cook said. Hajna rushed over and followed all of the cooks' instructions.

Integra smiled. She found it amusing that all it took was cooking her own dinner to bring Hajna out of her shell. Integra sat down on a chair and watched Hajna rush around the kitchen, making brownies and what looked like a large sandwich. When the werewolf finished, she brought two plates over to the kitchen's bar. Each plate had equal portions of food, and Integra was shocked to find four fudge brownies along with half a turkey sandwich. Integra took a bite of the chocolate goodness, and would have moaned in delight, if there were no staff in her presence. Integra made a mental note to take Hajna to the kitchen more often.

After eating, Integra concluded the tour at her office. All of the staff was friendly and accepting, allowing Hajna to relax slightly.

Alucard had obeyed and was still in the office, lying out in front of the fireplace, and seemed to be dozing, he had been awake for most of the day after all; he must be exhausted. Integra bent down and scratched the sprawled out vampire on the head, causing him start purring. His current position on top of his load purring made him look like a giant cat. Integra snickered.

"So, where would you like your room to be? Would you prefer a light room or a dark one?" Integra asked Hajna, gesturing for her to sit down on the couch that touched the wall next to the window.

Hajna sat down. "A light room, please." She replied, wringing her hands as Integra reached out and pulled her desk chair around and closer to the couch.

"OK, do you know what wing of the house you would like to be in?"

"The wing with the kitchen, please." Hajna answered, staring at her hands.

"You don't have to be nervous; making a request is perfectly fine. I'll send Walter to prepare a room the next time I see him, but for right now, you can stay here." Integra said, smiling at the shy girl, hoping not to seem threatening.

Hajna morphed into her wolf form, which surprised Integra, and sprawled out on the couch. A few minutes later, Walter entered, carrying a tray of tea.

"Walter, I need you to go prepare a room in the kitchen wing for Hajna," Integra said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, Ma'am, but, if I may ask, where did she come from?" Walter bowed slightly but paused listening for the answer.

"You would have to ask Alucard for an in-depth answer, but he brought her back from the mission today as a _present_ for me."She replied as she sat down at her desk to finish the work that never really got started.

"Yes, Ma'am." Walter bowed out, leaving Integra to work.

An hour or so later, Alucard woke from his nap. Hajna was snoring slightly, and Integra was finishing up her paperwork. _All my soldiers are male, so why do I keep getting requests for maternity leave?!_ Integra thought angrily.

Alucard stretched and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Standing to his full height, he walked over to his master and watched her work. When that proved boring, he turned to mess with the sleeping werewolf. Retrieving a feather from Integra's desk, he crept up to the slumbering girl and touched her ear with the feather. When it flicked, Alucard snickered silently and repeated the action. The wolf let out a small growl, and Alucard touched the feather to her nose. With a great sneeze, Alucard was covered in werewolf snot, and Hajna slumbered on. Integra looked up from her work and tried not to laugh, which was proving difficult due to the look on Alucards face.

"Alucard, go take a bath," Integra ordered, allowing humor to lace her voice. The vampire growled and phased out of the room.

Integra stood stiffly and walked over to the snoring wolf. "Hajna, wake up," she whispered. An amber eye opened and peered up at Integra curiously. "How about you go and settle into your room."

"Yes, Master." Hajna said with a great yawn, her tongue curling around her long teeth. This _master_ didn't sound derogatory; she really meant it this time. She quietly loped out of the room, leaving Integra to continue working. Integra wasn't thinking about work anymore, she was thinking about the long road ahead to get Hajna to feel like this is her home; a safe and loving haven.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soaring: Hi everyone!**

**Sharta: WE HAVE A REVIEW! *flails***

**Soaring: To the author of the review, thank you and there is more to come!**

**Sharta: An anonymous review but a review none the less. Follow their example my readers! **

**Soaring: *hits Sharta upside the head with a frying pan* Never mind her, comments to me are preferred and appreciated ^.^ *unconscious Sharta twitches* Without further delay, I present the new chapter!**

_-Three weeks later-_

When Integra woke up the next morning, she found Alucard curled up like a cat at the foot of her bed. She didn't want to upset him right before he had to leave on his joint mission with Anderson of Iscariot, so she sighed before getting up and taking her clothes into her bathroom to change.

When she came out, he was still there, but he had shifted to where she originally was, soaking up her residual heat, and the blankets pulled over his entire body. She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted what she figured to be his shoulder, invoking a purr from the beast, before grabbing her glasses off the nightstand.

She stood and walked into her office, to find a large black wolf sprawled out on the couch; head on the armrest, looking out the window. When Hajna heard the door open, she flicked her ear, but didn't turn her head.

"Good morning, Hajna." Integra said as she took a seat in her chair, but spun it around to look at the wolf.

"Morning, Master," the wolf sighed, not looking up at Integra.

"What's wrong?" Integra asked, slightly worried.

"I'm bored," she sighed, turning her amber eyes to her master. Integra was visibly relieved; nothing was wrong.

"OK, well, what would you like to do?" Integra asked.

"I wanna go for a run!" She barked, her tail beginning to wag fiercely, thumping against the couch. Integra thought about that for a minute, she certainly wasn't going to run, but they could go to a place where Hajna could run.

"How about we go to the park after lunch?" Integra inquired.

Hajna jumped up and ran in circles. "Park! Yippee!"

Integra smiled before turning the chair around to face her desk so she could get some work done.

Several hours later, and after Walter brought them lunch; as Integra promised, they left to go to the park. She led the excited werewolf out of the mansion and off the estate.

Integra and Hajna arrived at the park about half an hour later. Hajna walked obediently at her side; people they walked past thought that Hajna was just a large dog of some kind. No one argued that she needed to be on a lease.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Her tail was wagging so fast, it looked like she might wobble off her feet.

"Excuse me miss," a voice said, and Integra felt something pull on her shirt. When she looked down, Integra saw a small child, around the age of six.

"Yes?"

"May I pet your puppy?" the young girl pleaded.

Integra looked at said 'puppy', who nodded in confirmation.

"Go right ahead," Integra said, smiling at the girl, who clapped happily and hugged the wolf. Hajnas' tail thumped happily, and with a lick to the nose, the young girl ran back to her mother.

"Go ahead, run around." Integra said as she sat down on a bench and tried to massage the stress out of her shoulders before lighting up a cigar. That's exactly what Hajna did; she began running around, burning off some of that energy.

A few minutes later, Hajna came running back, carrying a large stick in her mouth.

"Masther! Masther!" the words were muffled from the stick. Integra knew what she wanted, so she pulled the stick out of Hajnas mouth and threw the stick as far as she could. As Hajna tore off after it, Integra got a brilliant idea; Alucard should play with Hajna, he could throw much further than she could.

A few moments later, Hajna came tearing back, holding the stick in her mouth. She dropped it at her masters' feet, before perking her ears up and looking off to her right. Integra looked over and saw a squirrel in the distance. She looked back at Hajna, who was focused intently on it before saying,

"Don't kill it."

"Yes, Master!" Hajna shouted before tearing off after the squirrel. Integra closed her eyes and continued to puff on her cigar, thoughtfully.

A couple minutes later, Hajna reappeared with the squirrel in her jaws.

"What did I tell you? I told you not to kill it!" Integra was furious, not so much about the dead squirrel, but about the disobedience.

"But I didn't kill it, Master! Look, see!" she whined. She dropped the now three legged squirrel, only getting a small twitch in response. Integra crossed her arms and raised and eye brow at Hajna. Hajna quickly prodded the side of the lifeless squirrel; desperately trying to get it to move again, but the only movement was from her pushing it.

"I didn't kill it; it died during the walk over here!" She tucked her tail between her legs a lowered her belly to the ground. Integra glared her down further, but a moment later the squirrel began writhing on the ground. With an alarming screech, its eyes started glowing red and it jumped up and ran off. Both Integra and Hajna watched it run, shock evident on both their faces. The un-dead squirrel leapt at a person sitting on the grass and started attacking his face. The poor man threw himself off the ground, and while trying desperately to throw off his attacker, ran straight into a tree.

"What did you do to it?! Never mind that for now, go kill it off once and for all!" Integra shouted as the snickering Hajna leapt off her belly and tore after the were-squirrel.

Hajna pulled it off the unconscious man before slinking back over to Integra.

Even then, the were-squirrel was still screeching, clawing, and biting. Hajna put her head to the ground and moved a paw on top of the squirrel to hold it down.

"I don't quite know what happened; I've never killed anything and not immediately eaten it."

"Well, eat it now; we can have it attacking anyone else." Hajna nodded before she lowered down and bit its head off and began crunching up the bones. Once she finished, Integra said,

"Well, don't bite anything you don't intend on eating. Now, how about I throw the stick again?" Hajna jumped up and ran in circles waiting for her to throw it. Integra stood up and threw the stick with all her might, landing well out of sight. The black bullet took off across the field after the stick. Integra sat back down and snuffed out her cigar against the concrete path before throwing the remains into the trash can beside the bench.

Hajna sprinted after the stick. At first, she couldn't see the stick, so she put her nose to the ground and began to sniff for it. After a minute or so of sniffing for it, she found it behind a large hedge. She grabbed it with her jaws, but as she raised her head, she heard a muffled shout.

"Master?!" She shouted, dropping the stick in the process. The wolf took off like a freight train towards her masters' shout. Once she burst out of the bushes and was able to see the bench her master was sitting on, she was no longer there.

"Master!" She shouted once she arrived at the bench. She heard a muffled shout, from far off in the distance to her right. The wolf sprinted towards the sound, while also vaguely following the strong scent trail; her masters' cigars' have a very distinct smell.

She determined that all of the attackers were male, six of them, but something about one of the men's scent was… off… she couldn't really put her claw on it.

A few minutes later, the scent trail suddenly diminished, so she abruptly stopped and put her nose to the ground. Seconds after doing so, she found fresh tire tracks that led off onto a narrow, dirt path; obviously only intended for foot or hoof traffic. She bolted, following the tracks that she knew would lead to her master. She would get her master back, even if she had to run for forever, she would get her master back. And whoever took her would pay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sharta: WE HAVE A REVIEW! *glomps reviewer***

**Soaring: *pulls Sharta off of reviewer* Thank you so much for that review! *gives reviewer cookie***

**Sharta: *evil grin* I wrote this chapter…and the next one. Hehehehehe….**

**Soaring: With my awesome help of course!**

**Sharta: Hellsing is all mine! *huggles alucard***

**Soaring: Hellsing doesn't belong to either of us, we're just crazy fangirls :D**

**Sharta: ….i no own hellsing…. *pouts in emo Cor Ner***

**Soaring: To the story! :D**

**x.X.x**

"Did ye steal my toothbrush ye abomination!?" Alexander Anderson bellowed, his disheveled form marching into the small bedroom where a slumbering Alucard lay. "Wake up, ye lazy ass!" Anderson growled, flipping the mattress.

Alucard hissed angrily and picked himself off the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!" Alucard snarled, his eyes shining angrily and his claws elongating.

Anderson pulled out a bayonet from his coat.

"Ye stole my toothbrush, ye foul beast!" he yelled, waving his bayonet around angrily, almost slicing the ceiling fan.

"Watch were you wave that thing! And why the hell would I want your germy Catholic toothbrush?!" Alucard snapped.

"How would I know?!" Anderson snapped back, just as the hotel phone rang.

Alucards' and Andersons' head's snapped to the noisy object.

"It's mine!" they both yelled in unison, and leapt at it.

Anderson impaled the vampire with his bayonet and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He winced when an angry woman started screeching across the line.

Alucard ripped the phone out of Anderson's hand, the blessed bayonet still sticking out of his left eye socket.

"WHO THE HELL IS IT?!" he snarled, but hissed when the lady over the phone screeched even louder. He slammed the phone back down on the receiver and yanked the bayonet out of his eye, flinging it at Anderson and impaling him in the throat.

"YE FILTHY PROTESTANT!" Anderson bellowed as he flung three more bayonets at Alucard.

"WHERE IS MY TOOTHBRUSH!?" he yelled, ripping the sword out of his throat.

"YOU DIRTY SHIT!" Alucard snarled, ignoring the blades protruding from his chest and flung himself at Anderson. "I DON'T HAVE YOUR FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH!"

Anderson kicked the vampire with such force that Alucard was thrown into the ceiling.

"YE PROBABLY BRUSHED YE'R DEMON DOG'S TEETH WITH IT, YE FUCKING, LYNG VAMPIRE!" Anderson roared. Alucard hissed, fed up with Andersons' accusations.

"YEAH, FINE, I TOOK THE FUCKING TOOTHBRUSH, AND CLEANED MY ASS WITH IT!" Alucard snarled and leapt at Anderson.

"HOW DARE YE DEFILE MY TOOTHBRUSH?! YE SHALL BE DESTROYED IN THE NAME OF THE ALMIGHTY CHURCH! GO AND ROT IN HELL, VAMPIRE!" Anderson bellowed, gouging out Alucard's right eye, and stabbed the other with a bayonet.

Shadows danced across the walls as Alucard regenerated. The vampire roared with rage and lunged at Anderson, plucking the head off his body and shredding it. Anderson's head grew back, but Alucard sent him flying into a wall with a skilled punch to the stomach. The phone rang…again.

Alucard snarled at the interruption and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Heeeey buddy! Guess what! Seras is out on a mission and left her door unlocked. I'm currently going through her underwear drawer. She has a lot of pictures of me..." _Pip said over the phone.

"Whaa! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAUGHTER'S RO-" Alucard was cut off from his rant when Anderson smashed his face against a wall.

"Don't turn ye'r back on me, vampire!" Anderson exclaimed. He laughed and drove a bayonet through Alucard's skull.

Alucard yanked his head to the side, snapping the blade in half. He then head butted Anderson, shoving the broken blade through the priest's forehead.

Anderson stabbed Alucard with another bayonet.

"DIE YE DEVIL'S BITCH!"

Alucard grinned and evaporated into a swarm of bats. The bats screeched and attacked Anderson's face, tearing and biting at his ears, eyes, and nose.

Anderson stumbled around the room, slashing at the bats in effort to get the flying beasts off his face.

"YE HEATHEN COWARD!"

A bloodthirsty cackle came from the hoard of bats; Anderson growled. Bible pages burst out of the floor and nailed themselves to the wall.

"Just because you sealed me to this room doesn't mean you've won!" Alucard said, forming back into his normal self.

"Ye'r witchery does not work here ye heathen! This is now a holy place!" Anderson exclaimed, flinging bayonets at the vampire.

Alucard plucked the bayonets from the air and threw them back at Anderson, impaling his head and chest.

Anderson roared and ripped the swords out of his chest and charged at the vampire.

Alucard sidestepped and stuck his foot out, causing Anderson to trip. As the priest fell, Alucard caught the back of Anderson's head and slammed his fist in the back of the priest's neck, sending his face into the vampire's knee, crushing every bone in Anderson's face.

Anderson picked himself up off the floor. He didn't even glance at the smirking vampire as he walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door.

"YOU FUCK! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Alucard snarled, chucking a bayonet at the door in his rage.

"SHUT UP YE LITTLE SHIT! I NEED TO REPLACE THE TOOTHBRUSH YOU HAVE SHOVED UP YE'R ASS!" Anderson bellowed back.

"COWARD! YOU JUST KNOW I WAS WINNING!" Alucard growled, body slamming the barrier, just to be blown back. He tried again, and failed. "TAKE DOWN THIS DAMN BARRIER!"

"IF YE SO POWERFUL, YE TAKE IT DOWN YE'SELF!" Anderson growled.

"YOU SHIT!" Alucard roared.

"FUCKING HELLSING PET!" Anderson roared back. "Oh, shit!"

Alucard heard a yelp, and Anderson rushed into the room, his face pale.

"Wha-?" the vampire was cut off by the door flinging open, revealing a young woman. Her nightgown billowed in a nonexistent wind. She had an insane glint in her eye, and she wielded a large kitchen knife.

"Did ye open a window, vampire?" Anderson whispered from his position behind the shocked Alucard. The vampire shook his head in answer.

"Have you two ever heard the term 'sleep'?" the woman spoke.

Both men shivered at the look they were given, and each shook their heads, hoping it was the correct answer, and that it would save them from this woman's wrath.

"Then I will teach you," the woman said, her face contorting into a silent snarl, adding to her horrific appearance, and she raised her knife.

"We have everything we need on our person, correct?" Anderson asked. Alucard nodded.

Anderson picked up Alucard, flung the protesting vampire over his shoulder, and high-tailed it out of the hotel, with an angry knife-wielding woman on their tails.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sharta: o.o I LERVZ U ALL! *glomps reviewers***

**Soaring: *in emo Cor Ner***

**Sharta: Another chapter written by me! I like this one *sadistic grin***

**Soaring: *sigh* No one ever lervz me…**

**Sharta: *huggles Soaring* I lervz you!**

**Soaring: *sigh***

**Sharta: Well, onto the story before the emo contagion spreads to you guys! Oh! And answers to reviews are at the bottom! (^,.,^)**

**Soaring: *sigh* **

** x.X.x**

A large black wolf raced through the night, intent on saving her master. Her amber eyes locked onto a looming castle. Her master's scent led to the gates, and Hajna hoped she wasn't too late. The werewolf gracefully scaled the fence, and followed the kidnapper's trail.

Sir Integra, the leader of the great Hellsing Organization, protector of the Queen; spat out a string of curses as a fist met her face. Her blindfold was ripped off of her head, and she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"Hello, Fraulein," a shadow purred. Integra gasped as the man stepped into a patch of light,

"Uncle?" she whispered, shocked that the horrid man still lived.

Hajna managed to find a door that was weak enough to break down shortly after arriving at the castle. She followed her masters' scent the best she could, ending up at a door that was slightly opened.

Hajna snarled silently when she saw her master tied to a chair, and a fowl man leaning over her. There were seven guards in the room. The werewolf's keen, pointed ears listened to the man's words as she awaited the moment to attack.

"I thought you died!" Integra gasped.

"Of course I did, Fraulein," the man said, his horrendous voice gracing over her ears, reminding Integra of why she hated this man so. "You _did_ kill me, but when my body was disposed of, the Third Reich dragged me back from the depths of Hell." the man said, grinning cruelly as he stroked Integra's swollen jaw. His hands slowly moved down her body, stopping to caress her breasts.

Hajna was fed up with the man, but when he laid his filthy hands on her master she snapped. With a thundering snarl, she leapt out of the shadows; her body slammed into her master's pursuer, and pinned him to the floor.

"You will pay for that, you little shit," Hajna snarled, her sharp teeth threateningly close to the man's throat.

"Guards! Guards!" Richard Hellsing yelped, struggling under the werewolf's weight.

"Pathetic," Hajna spat, and leapt off the cowardly man.

The werewolf jumped on a guard, throwing him into a wall, and crushed his skull between her teeth. Blood splattered on the walls as she raced to her next target. The guards, coming out of their stupor, raised their weapons and fired at the shadowy demon.

Hajna snarled as she was hit with several silver bullets in her left side, and clawed at the closest enemy. He gurgled as blood seeped out of his mouth, and sank to the ground. The werewolf grabbed at another guard and smashed him into a wall, his brain splattering the wall and a few of his comrades. They died soon after, by decapitation, blood loss, or brain damage.

Hajna turned towards Richard and snarled. Her thick, black fur was coated in blood and gore, and her muzzle dripped with the blood of her enemies. Her amber eyes burned with hatred and promised a slow, painful death.

"No! Don't kill me! Please! I was ordered to do this! No!" Richard whimpers, curling into a fetal position.

"Pathetic fucker," Hajna snarled, slowly approaching the sniveling male. "You will pay for touching my master." The great wolf sunk her teeth into Richard's leg, causing him to scream in pain. Her lips curled up into a malicious grin, and she flung his body into a wall with such force that his leg was torn from his body at the hip. His pained screams snapped Integra out of her dazed state, causing her to pull and wrench at the ropes that held her hands behind her.

Hajna grinned and crushed the leg with her powerful jaws before she stalked over to the screaming man.

Integra managed to get her hands free, now she had to get the ropes around her stomach off.

"What shall I take off next?" she purred, causing the man to scream in terror. "Oh, I know," she growled, her eyes burning with malicious amusement.

Integra got free and lunged forward, blocking Hajna from progressing, even as her ass of an uncle lay on the ground screaming in agony.

"Master! Let me pass, he needs to die, a slow and painful death!" She tried to scoot around Integra, but only to be blocked again.

"Hold on, I have some questions to ask him first."

"He doesn't need all of his body parts for that!" She grinned maliciously. Integra ignored the comment, stood up, and turned to face her 'uncle'.

"How did they bring you back?" Integras' voice was cool and calm.

"I – I don't know! The moment I opened my eyes they told me that I had to kill you! That's all I know, really! Don't kill me! I didn't want to kill you! Honest!" He was the most pitiful creature Integra had ever seen, none-the-less, she drop kicked his side, hearing several ribs break.

"Bullshit! Like hell you didn't want to kill me! When I was 12 years old you tried and failed. Now, ten years later, you have tried again! My pet here will tear you into so many pieces that the Third Reich will never be able to put you back together again!" She drop kicked him one more time before stepping to the side to allow Hajna to finish him off.

Hajna grinned and approached the sobbing man.

"No! Don't-Integra! Call her off! N-" he was cut off by Hajna digging her claws into his chest.

"Don't pass out. I want you to feel every bit of this!" the wolf snarled, then ripped the skin off his chest. Richard's mouth opened in a silent scream, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

"No you don't," Hajna growled, cracking his ribs one by one until he woke up. The man screamed till his voice box collapsed.

Integra walked outside and waited for Hajna to finish her work. She could still hear the screams, and it caused her to shudder. Thinking of how the shy werewolf could turn to _this _so quickly scared her.

Hajna continued to skin the man until no flesh was left on his body. She then began to chew each limb until it was rendered useless, and then yanked it off of the now mutilated body. Finally, Hajna tore chunks of muscle off the man; whose screams had long since stopped, and flung them around the room. When nothing was left of her masters' offender, she silently stalked out of the gory room.

Blood was everywhere, and bits of flesh and organs hung from the ceiling and walls. The floor was covered in severed body parts, and the odor attracted vermin. Flies already swarmed around the fallen, and other creatures were sure to come after.

Integra glanced back at the castle once more as she led Hajna to the nearest lake. The werewolf was no better off than the room. Her coat was slick with blood, and she was snapping at flies that flew in her face. She walked with a slight limp from the silver bullets in her side.

Integra now realized why Alucard had brought Hajna home. It wasn't just pity for the creature; it was protection for his master. She would have to thank him when he returned.

"Let's go home," Integra said, looking at her now soaked werewolf.

_Home. _Hajna thought. _I have a home._

**Sharta: To guest: The toothbrush was packed….but Anderson so stupid he can't find it :p**

**To xVentressx: THANK YOU! You're awesome! I love your user name!**

**Soaring: *sigh* No one ever reviews mine….*sigh***


	6. Chapter 6

**Soaring: Hey, ya'll! Long time no see!**

**Sharta: *hides from angry readers***

**Soaring: We've been really busy, hence, the lack of uploads *sheepish***

**Sharta: *runs out from behind desk* I LOVE YOU ALL! YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWESOME! The more reviews there are, the faster we upload! *starts smuggling chapters* hehehe…hand over the ransom, or else they shall all be destroyed! **

**Soaring: *throws cookies around***

**Sharta: R&R…or else *evil grin* **

_ X.X.X_

_West Virginia, United States of America_

"Beast, are ye certain that this is the correct location?" Anderson asked, cocking his head at the run-down church. The building could hardly be called a _church_ anymore; it was almost four walls and almost a roof. It had long since been abandoned and huge holes peppered the rotting walls. The whole structure was tilting to the left, and the roof was caving in.

"Of course I am, unlike you I have a sense of direction and can use my actual senses." Alucard growled. The vampire was tired and hungry; it was mid-day and he hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours, let alone the fact that he was out in the sun.

"I may not have such a sensitive honker like ye do, but at least I can fight." Anderson said, puffing out his chest.

"Alright, if you think you're so great, we are going to have a little competition. If I kill more vampires and ghouls than you, then you have to dress up in a maid outfit, heels and all, for the full travel time back to London; if you kill more than I do, then you can tell me for the next twenty-four hours how you are a better fighter than I am."

"Challenge accepted, Foul Beast."

Alucard ignored the jeer before striding up to the double doors and flinging them open. At least one-hundred ghouls were milling around in the sanctuary. Alucard was the first one to kill, whipping out his twin ARMS 13 Jackals, and with a single gunshot, the walls were painted with blood and brain.

"One." Alucard hissed as Anderson came up beside him.

Anderson, not to be outdone, threw a bayonet, decapitating one ghoul and stabbing another right between the eyes. "Two," he said, smirking at the pissed off vampire.

They glared at each other a moment longer before they exploded off in different directions, gun shots and the screams of ghouls cutting through the air.

"100!" Anderson yelled triumphantly as he sliced the head off of another ghoul.

"107." Alucard replied, ripping the head off a vampire with his teeth, licking at the rich blood as he dropped the body and jumped at another enemy.

Anderson growled as he plowed into another group of ghouls that emerged from the root cellar near the pulpit. As soon as Alucard had fired off his gun, ghouls had been tumbling out of the cellar, easily replacing the ones Alucard and Anderson killed.

Alucard shoved his gun in the mouth of an advancing ghoul and pulled the trigger, spraying gore all over Andersons back. Alucard smirked at the hiss he received from the now filthy man as they both continued their killing sprees.

The flow of ghouls slowed as Anderson called out his total. "205," he puffed out his now gore covered chest.

"204," Alucard hissed, but paused and tilted his head toward the cellar and froze.

"What is it, Beast?" Anderson asked, not able to sense anything.

A huge grin crept across the vampire's face as he bolted to the cellar and flung himself down the rickety staircase, his blood-covered form disappearing into the darkness. The agonized screams of vampires being torn to shreds erupted from the darkness.

Anderson rushed over to the cellar and clamored down after the vampire, only to stop on the fourth step down, realizing that he couldn't see anything down there.

The screams stopped abruptly, followed by a grinning, red-clad vampire.

"You're an ass," Anderson growled, stomping out of the cellar. Or tried to. One of the steps was rotten and couldn't support the priest's weight, therefore breaking under his mass. Anderson yelped as he fell, the now broken floorboard disappearing up to his crotch, his face slamming into the floor.

Alucard howled with laughter, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. Anderson hauled himself off the ground as Alucard gracefully climbed the stairs, still shaking with laughter.

"Just so you know, 214!" the vampire managed to get out between fits of laughter.

Anderson spun on his back, catching Alucard's legs and laying him flat on his back. The priest's plan failed when Alucard landed on the regenerator. The fall didn't even faze the vampire, who just kept on laughing. Anderson growled as he jammed a bayonet into Alucard's thigh, the only body part he could reach at the moment.

Alucard's laughter turned into a hiss as he reached down and pulled it out, "That hurt, dick face." He twisted forward and drove the offending object into Anderson's chest.

"I'm not wearing those heels," Anderson wheezed, pulling out the bayonet protruding from his chest.

"Doesn't matter, a deal is a deal. If you were foolish enough to take the wager, then you better suck it up and be man, no matter how small," Alucard hissed as he pushed himself off the floor. Alucard's leg had already healed, so he was as graceful as ever, unlike Anderson, who healed slower, even as a Regenerator.

Anderson put a hand on the wall to steady himself as he said, "I choose to ignore that insult, but I made a promise before God that I would accept this challenge. I will wear the full costume, but not because you insist."

Alucard snorted as he turned away from the man, moving to leave. Anderson growled and threw a bayonet at the vampire's head. The blade pierced through his head and out the right eye socket. A gloved hand rose to the back of his head, then flung the offending blade aside, hissing. "I'm not going to fight you today, I am ready to get back into the city and fly back to London," he turned around and smirked at the priest, "but first we have to get you your new outfit."

"I'm ready to rid myself of you as well, so I will postpone this fight for until we get back to London and meet again," Anderson growled, pushing past the vampire and exiting the church, then marching to the left.

"Wrong way," Alucard called.

Anderson appeared momentarily, walking to the right. "I knew that," he grumbled.

Alucard rolled his eyes and walked after him.

They arrived at the airport several hours later, after stopping in a kinky store to get Anderson his outfit. All of the people in the airport gave the two a wide birth, gawking at the large, hairy man in the sexy maid outfit. Several employees looked like they wanted to say something about the inappropriateness of it, but decided against it.

Anderson had a scowl on his face; Alucard was wearing his trademark smirk. The vampire was finally getting his revenge on the man for stabbing him at every opportunity. The first time he saw the priest in the outfit, he literally toppled over from laughter, only to be rewarded by a knife to the face, pulled from only god knows where with that outfit.

They were finally cleared through the tight security, after a great amount of arguing from the handsome, brown eyed, man, who believed Anderson was a fair maiden from, and would not let the two pass until the enraged priest accepted his number. Finally boarding the plane, the duo took their seats as passengers trickled in, still giving them both of them a wide birth. No one claimed the window seat next to Anderson; Alucard had the aisle seat on right of Anderson, and the priest mocked the now green vampire, which rewarded him with a promise to call the security man after the trip.

Anderson paled. "You wouldn't…"

"Try me, priest," Alucard smirked, before kneeling over as a wave of nausea **(word?)** as the plane took off.

Once the stewardess went through all of the safety measures with the passengers, Alucard settled into his seat for a short nap, saving his energy to pester the cross-dressing priest.

Alucard awoke to a large weight on his left shoulder. He glanced sleepily out of the corner of his eye, and almost flying out of his seat at what he found. Anderson had fallen asleep and was now slumped over on his shoulder, drooling on the vampire. The priest's dress sleeve had slipped off of his shoulder, and if it had been worn by a female, it would have exposed a lot of cleavage. Alucard's immediate reaction was rage, and the vampire had the urge to snap the man's thick neck, but paused, then grinned. Tapping a woman sitting in front of them, he borrowed a decent amount of makeup. This would be the perfect blackmail material if he could reach his phone. _God, this guy is a heavy sleeper…_When Alucard finished applying the makeup and snapping hundreds of pictures, the vampire settled back down in his seat, allowing the regenerator's head to rest on his shoulder. He shuttered at the thought of the man touching him for who knows how long, but he decided that it would be worth it when he sees the look on the bastards face.

X.X.X

**To xVentressx: **

** Sharta: Yesh! It reminds me of my favorite character off of Star Wars :3 **

** Soaring: You're scary…. *hides in normal cor ner***

**To Lyla: **

** Sharta: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! AND THANK YOU! **

** Soaring: :D**

**To Guest:**

** Soaring: Thank you! He's coming, have patience, grasshopper. **

** Sharta: Bwahahahaha…! **


End file.
